Who Would've Thought? Sequel to Punked?
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Sequel to Punked? One month later, has anything changed between CM Punk & John Cena? If not, will anything ever changed? Must read Punked? first. WARNING: Slash, cursing, gay sex.


**Title: **Who Would've Thought? Sequel to Punked?

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.**  
**  
**Pairing: **Punkena; Punk/Cena. Also a mention of Centon.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story!

**A/N:** CenaRKO1986 reviewed 'Punked?' and mentioned wanting to possibly see a sequel. I could definitely envision a sequel so I wrote one! Enjoy! Also, you must read Punked? first for this to make sense.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw:**

CM Punk sits at a table in the catering hall, alone, watching John Cena pumping up the crew before Monday Night Raw, the last Raw before a major PPV.

John is annoying him to no end.

"Miz! You get out there and give it your all! You're finally back in the title scene! You go out there and do work so you get that belt on Sunday, boy!" John yells to Michael, grabbing onto Michael's shoulders and jumping up and down. "Hell yeah, I'm getting that belt on Sunday!" Michael yells back. "And Maryse, you look gorgeous as always! It's too bad you're not going out there. They don't know what they're missing." John flirts and Punk rolls his eyes.

"Damn, Ran, did you leave any oil left?" John jokes around with Orton. Randy just chuckles and playfully punches John's arm, "Fuck off, dude."

At that, John moves on to the next victim.

Punk just doesn't understand. John can even get Randy 'the Apex Predator' Orton to smile and laugh at John's idiocy. Punk has never been even the slightest bit amused by John's pre-school antics. That or the fact that John thinks he runs backstage. Punk isn't going to just get all hyped up and excited solely on the fact that John tells him to.

"No, bro, I am!" Punk pulles himself from his thoughts when he suddenly realizes John and Matthew are in some idiot debate. "No, I definitely am!" John shoots back and Punk groans and rolls his eyes at the 'Take Care, Spike Your Hair' hat hair thing that John must've put on while Punk was lost in his thoughts. "Bro, come on now! I am!" Matt shoots back, all in humorous fun. "The answer is definitely me." John retortes. "Bro, are you serious? Come on now, it's me!" Matt continues and Punk seriously wonders what it can be that the two 'bros', as Matthew's character is so infamously known for saying, could be talking about. "I'll settle this boys," Eve comes up behind them and lays a hand on each of their shoulders, "I think you're both equally sexy. Good luck on your matches tonight." She says then kisses their cheeks and walks off.

They were arguing over their looks. Of fucking course. Fucking idiots.

"Bro, Eve totally likes me more." Matthew chuckles. "Uhm, no. Did you not see our kiss we had on Raw? She likes me more!" John explains. "She kissed me too, though, bro!" Matt explains back and I nod to myself. He has a point. "Yeah, but Eve and I have dated before!" John says and my eye twitches a bit at the memories of them being so public backstage. "Whatever, bro." Matt shakes his head, giving up. "It's okay, man. We can be on the same level, okay?" John always has to put a smile on people's faces. "On the same level as John Cena? Me, bro? Hashtag siiiccckkk!"

Matthew is cool and all, but Punk gets just as annoyed with him as well. His lingo doesn't work for Punk.

"Well neither of you are on my level. So keep trying." Nick walks by and announces. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is Mr. Ziggler ready for his title shot Sunday? You're going to do great, kid!" John says, hyping him up as well. "Oh you know I am! I'm perfection remember?" Nick chuckles and walks away.

"Damn, Layla, that new gear is gorgeous. Karlee, you and Layla are going to have a great match! Karlee, this is your time, babe!" He hugs and kisses each of them before moving on.

Punk mentally agrees with John on his last statement. This is definitely Karlee's time. The WWE Universe was avidly behind Maxine while on NXT and now she's getting the belt Sunday. Punk, for one, is a fan as well. 'I would go tell Karlee good luck, but, I give no fucks so…end of that', Punk thinks to himself.

"…Yeah, we'll see. I'll talk to you after the show." Punk tunes back in to John who's finishing up his conversation with Cody.

John's making his rounds and Punk realizes that he's potentially next. John better not dare. John walks near where Punk sits, glances at Punk, quickly lowers his eyes, and moves on to the next person.

After that night of sex that John and Punk had, they went right back to how they were only mere seconds before John knocked on Punk's door. It's been an entire month since then. For that entire first week, all Punk could think about was John. And for the entire first week, John couldn't even look at Punk. In fact, John asked to not have any matches with Punk for the first three weeks. Punk's pretty sure John doesn't know that he knows. But Punk does. John's never encountered a problem he couldn't face, Punk understood. Punk actually had no want to change their relationship anyway. However, every glare came with a smirk. Every walk-by came with a respectful nod. Every insult came with a chuckle or a 'just kidding' after it. _Yes, things are definitely back to normal, just, with a feeling of compassion hanging over it._ 'Okay, so maybe things changed a little', Punk thinks to himself, 'but only by a little bit.'

Punk again pulls himself out of his thoughts, noticing he's been staring at John's ass the entire time he was zoned out. John's now standing with Jonathan and Joshua Fatu, hyping them up for their tag match on Sunday. Punk can't comprehend why he's doing all this hype _now_. Why not wait for Sunday to hype everyone up? Raw has always been consistently good.

John has officially irritated Punk to no end. Punk has to end this. Punk has to get away; but not without some drama first.

Punk hops off the table he was sitting on and walks over to John, Josh, and Jonathan. Punk slaps a hand on John's shoulder, "Wow, buddy, thanks for totally skipping over me. Now my match will be just _horrible_ without a pep talk from the Great One! Oh me, oh my!" Punk says in a sarcastic, over-dramatic tone then chuckles to himself with a roll of the eyes, "Twins." Punk nods at the soon-to-be tag-team champions and walks away. He noted how John got a lot more quiet after that.

* * *

**After the Show; Punk's Hotel Room:**

The show flew by and went off without a hitch. Punk was sure that John thought it was because of his pep talk. It was not. In fact, it was just the opposite for Punk. Punk's match went better than expected, purely because he imagined Sheamus's face being John's face and gave it his all.

As Punk sits in his hotel room, all he can think about is John. All that's running through Punk's mind is John's match with Randy earlier tonight. Randy had his hands all over John and that, for whatever reason, irritated Punk to no end! Punk has always wondered if John and Randy have ever had an intimate relationship. Punk's never heard about one, they've never expressed one, and there were never any hints, but they just always seem so touchy! And John was just so submissive to being fucked! Punk can't help but to wonder.

A knock at the door gives Punk an escape from his thoughts and he gladly takes it. He hops off the bed and opens the door. "John." Punk says slightly amused yet equally irritated, because this was worse than just thinking about John. "Uhm, hey, Punk." John mumbles, staring at the floor. "Hello." Punk replies and all becomes silent.

"John?" Punk asks, wondering what the hell John wants. "I'm sorry. Uhm, I don't know what to say…" John mumbles and Punk smiles a bit at his shyness. "Well, what'd you come here for?" Punk asks, putting some sweetness in his voice so that he doesn't alarm this fragile being at his door. "Can I come in?" John asks, finally looking up at Punk from under his full lashes and biting the inside of his bottom lip, purely out of nervousness. "Sure." Punk replies and backs away so that John can come in.

John stands in the middle of the room and Punk shuts the door and returns to the bed, sitting against the headboard. "So…" Punk says curiously, waiting on John to explain what he's thinking. John has no clue what he's thinking.

John came to the room because his body forced him to. John didn't want to see nor speak to Punk ever again in life. It's not that he was angry about the sex or anything. It's that John was truly terrified of the feelings he got afterwards. John went from hating CM Punk with everything in him, to wanting nothing more than to touch every part of him for the rest of forever. That scared John to no end.

"Uhm, I'm sorry." John finally mumbles. "Sorry about what?" Punk asks, interested. "About earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel left out or anything." John shrugs. "You didn't make me feel left out John. Quite frankly I'm glad you didn't try and pep me up. Did a damn fine job without it." Punk shrugs as well and John bites his lip, a bit hurt at Punk's words, "Hey, John, it's fine, okay? I didn't feel left out. I'm not hurt or anything I promise. I admire you trying to hype everyone up though, actually." Punk smiles, trying to make John smile as well. It works. John looks up and smiles a bit at Punk, "Really? Thank you." Punk nods, "No problem."

And all is silent again.

"So is that the real reason you came in here?" Punk asks and John tenses even more, becoming further visibly shy. "Kind of." He says. "Well what else is there? Just spit it out, Cena, damn!" Punk doesn't mean to sound so rude but John is annoying him to no end. "I just wanted to…kinda…I don't know…just be around…be around you." John mumbles, afraid of Punk's reaction.

Punk's reaction is to be taken aback. Is John being serious? Suddenly Punk's words from their sexual encounter come rushing back._Y'know. The sex wasn't bad. You can always come back to my room when you need a good fucking._ Is that what John wants from him? 'I'm pretty sure he would have tried to initiate it by now', Punk thinks to himself. Or is he too scared to?

"Come here, John. Come lay next to me." Punk says confidently, yet now seriously unsure of how to deal with this. John peaks up at Punk before crawling into bed and cuddling into Punk's arms. Punk wasn't exactly expecting that. He just asked for John to come sit by him, but now John's sitting next to Punk, in his arms, head on Punk's chest. Punk isn't exactly used to this the least bit, not even with females. He's not exactly the cuddling type. He should have known that John is though. Punk decides to take advantage of the situation however.

He cuddles closer to John and begins flipping through channels in silence. "This show okay?" Punk asks after trying several different channels. John simply nods, not trusting his voice. He would have never thought he'd gotten this far when he decided to come to Punk's room. John simply figured Punk would scream at him and send him on his way, regardless of their sexual encounter. "I love this show." Punk chuckles and John looks up to see Punk smiling and laughing at the current try-outs on America's Got Talent. John's happy seeing Punk happy. It makes John happy.

Punk immediately notices John staring and looks down at him, smiling a bit wider which gets John to smile too. Punk leans down and kisses John before going back to watching his show. John blushes and smiles softer in shyness before turning back to the TV himself.

Punk begins to mentally beat himself up for kissing John. That was not in his itinerary. Sure having sex with John again would be a great fuck, but he's not trying to do that with John. To be honest, he doesn't even want John in his room right now. He tries to swear up and down that it's because he hates John Cena, but he knows it's only because he's scared of these new feelings.

"These chicks suck." Punk groans, referring to the two girls singing on the show. "They're not that bad. They just need some voice lessons." John chuckles. "Dude, they can eat Madonna, Whitney Houston, Beyonce, Selena, and anyone else they want and they'd still suck!" Punk responds. "You're just mean. Besides, half those singers are dead. That makes you even meaner." John says. "Whatever, they'll live. Oh wait," Punk chuckles at his own morbid humor, "I guess they won't. And come on, admit it. These chicks are terrible." Punk knocks at John's arm. "Yeah, okay, they're pretty bad." John chuckles and Punk nods, "Damn right." Punk says.

A few more contestants later and Punk finds himself heavily amused with their differences in opinions. "He's good." They suddenly both say at the same time about the contestent that just began on the screen. "You like him?" Punk asks, shocked. "Yeah, this is so cool." John nods.

Okay, now Punk's thoroughly excited about their differences _and _agreeance in opinions.

1 America's Got Talent, 2 Law & Order: SVU, and 1 America's Funniest Videos later and John had fallen asleep in Punk's arms. John didn't mean to fall asleep, he just wasn't used to staying up this late. John knows what it means to get a good nights sleep and how much it can affect your performance the next day. The only reason he stayed up as late as he did tonight is because neither he nor Punk has anything to do the next day except catch a plane home. Punk, however, is used to staying up this late. But he likes the fact that he's finally got someone to spend his late nights with him. And even though John fell asleep on him, Punk also likes being able to hold John in his arms as he tries to figure out who killed the victim on CSI: Las Vegas.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

"Goodmorning." John says after waking up and rolling over in Punk's arms to face him. "Hey." Punk gives a small smile. "Uhm, I didn't mean to spend the night." John mumbles. "Hey, it's fine. Don't sweat it. If I had a problem with it, I would have woke you up and put your ass out." Punk chuckles and John smiles a bit, "Alright." John says and Punk pulls his arms from John's body to cover his face, thinking about everything.

"John boy, I hate your ass..." Punk sighs and John's face scrunches up, "I'm sorry." John says and Punk frees an arm to push John some, "You didn't let me finish. I hate you, but I'm surprised at how well I can tolerate you. You're not that bad of a person. You're pretty…enjoyable, actually. At least when you're not being annoying. I guess I could learn to like you." Punk's running off at the mouth, not exactly sure where he's going with this. "You're not as much of a jerk as people would like to think. You've got some weird attraction to you." John replies with his own weird compliment. "I've got a weird attraction to me? John, please. You need to wear a permanent shirt that warns people that if they allow their self to get too close, they'll become hooked." Punk explains and John's eyes brighten, "What are you trying to say?" John asks. "You've got ears. You heard me. I got too close. Now I'm hooked. No ones fault but my own." Punk looks away, not wanting to see John's happy-go-lucky reaction. There isn't one though. "Wow." John's eyes go wide and he looks away as well.

"Can I ask you something?" Punk asks, sitting up a bit. "Sure." John replies. "Have you and Orton ever dated or anything?" Punk asks and John's eyes go wider, "No, Phil! I'm not gay. I don't know what happened between you and I, okay? It just happened!" John sits up too, pushing away from Punk. John's upset that Punk could even fathom him as gay. It's not that he doesn't want to be labeled as gay, he has nothing against that. John's just scared of being labeled as something he's scared to admit to himself that he now is. "I'm not accepting that. You've had to have messed with Randal at least once! It's too much sexual tension there." Punk says, ready to argue as long as needed till he gets the answer he wants. "Okay, fine. Yes. We've experimented before. I don't know. We've just known each other for so long. We're never home with our wives. I don't know." John mumbles, angry that he admitted what he did. He never wanted to accept what he and Randy had done.

"How many times have you two messed around?" Punk asks, very interested. "I don't know, a couple." John replies. "An exact number, John! Stop fucking around!" Punk yells, irritated that John's holding back on him. "Seven! About seven times, jeez!" John yells back.

"When's the first time? What happened? Explain it to me!" Punk says, way too into it. "Uhm, him and I got shit-faced drunk one night about 5 years ago. We were complaining about our marriages. Well we got extremely messed up and we fucked. I don't remember what happened really, because we were so far gone; but it happened. The next morning was a little awkward but we got over it." John explains and Punk nods.

"Has he ever bottomed to you?" Punk asks. "One time when he was far off more drunk than me. But only once." John replies, a bit embarrassed. "No wonder you bottomed so easily to me. So when do you guys ever have sex?" Punk asks. "Usually because we're both drunk. That or stressed. It's not a relationship or anything, though, Phil. We're not together. Neither of us go that way. It just…ugh…I don't know. It just happens." John is starting to get frustrated and Punk can tell. Punk just doesn't care. He has too many questions.

"When's the last time you guys got together?" Punk asks and John sighs, irritated, "Eight months ago. We were drunk. I bottomed. It wasn't planned. We didn't talk about it after. I don't plan on it happening again, though it's never planned. No our wives don't know. No, I don't like him. Any other questions?" John asks, ready to strangle Punk. "Just one." Punk replies. "What?" John asks.

"How are you getting home? What time you leaving?" Punk asks and John smiles a bit, happy that the Randy/John discussion is over. "I'm catching a plane at 2." John replies. "Want me to drop you off at the airport?" Punk asks and John smiles, "Sure. Thanks. How you getting home?" John asks. "I'm going to drive home. It's only two hours away. I'll leave after I take you to the airport, I guess." Punk replies and John nods, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to go shower, okay?" Punk says, climbing out of the bed and walking around the bed. "Okay, I'll go back to my room and get ready then meet y—" John starts to say after climbing out of the bed as well, till Punk grabs his arm and stops him. "No, you're going to shower _with_ me. You can worry about your clothes after." Punk says and pulls John into a kiss. Once pulling away, John stares at the floor in embarrassment, "Punk, how're you going to do all this after what I told you about me and Randy?" John asks, upset about the actions. "What, John? You're going to put what happened between us on the alcohol? You're going to tell me that we had sex because of the alcohol?" Punk asks, getting upset. "Yes. I was drunk." John mumbles. "I clearly remember you being sober enough to agree to the sex, John! Do you not remember our conversation? I asked_ 'You sure you want to do this? You too drunk for this?' _and you said_ 'No, I'm sober enough. I know what I'm doing. It's okay, Punk.'_ so don't try that shit with me John!" Punk screams, not wanting to put up with John's shit. "Yeah, but—" John tries but Punk lets his frustration out on John by pushing him towards the bathroom.

Punk doesn't want to deal with John's excuses anymore. John's big enough to over-power Punk with ease, but Punk's anger and dominance turns John on, as much as he wants to deny the hardening in his pants.

Punk continues pushing John till he's fully inside the bathroom and at that Punk shuts the door. Punk turns on the shower to a comfortable temperature then pushes John against the wall and attacks his lips. The kiss displays all of Punk's anger and passion, all teeth and tongue. Immediately the clothes begin disappearing, piece by piece. Punk pulls John into the shower with him and pushes him into the corner, moving his lips to his neck. John mews under Punk's hold, not being able to take Punk's lips. Punk sucks up and down John's neck and reaches down and strokes John to full hardness.

"Get down there." Punk whispers in John's ear and John slowly drops to his knees and takes Punk's length in his hands. He looks up at Punk with soft eyes for a moment before taking Punk into his mouth. Punk groans out and puts a hand to John's head, guiding him as John takes Punk all the way till the head of Punk's cock is at the back of his throat. He hollows out his cheeks and begins bobbing along Punk's length, swallowing around it every so often for added intensity. Punk cries out John's name, shocked at the pleasure John is providing. When John admitted that the sexual relationship between he and Randy was a sloppy, drunken relationship, Punk never thought John would be so good at this. John reaches up and begins massaging Punk's sac, humming around his mouth full, wanting nothing but to pleasure Punk.

He just wants to please Punk. All he wants is for Punk to like him, accept him, love him. John can't understand why Punk hates him so much. Everyone seems to love John. Maybe not John Cena, the character, but everyone that meets John Cena, the man, absolutely loves him. Everyone except CM Punk. John's feelings have done nothing but escalate since their first sexual encounter, and to John, Punk has done nothing but ignored John. John just wants Punk to like him back.

"Fuck, John, I'm gonna fuckin' cum, fuck!" CM Punk yells out, still guiding John's head as his stomach tightens. John hums around Punk's cock some more and that sends Punk right over the edge, causing him to go spilling down John's throat. John swallows every bit, wiping up and licking away all that he missed and that the water didn't wash away.

Punk, in a horny rage, yanks John to his feet, turns him around, and throws him against the wall. John puts his hands to the wall, balancing himself and preparing for Punk's entry. Punk spreads John's ass, letting the water hit it for a moment, before trailing two fingers to John's hole and slipping inside. "Ah, fuck." John hisses, not prepared for two fingers. Punk doesn't have the time or patience for all the slow preparation shit. He just wants to pound John's ass. He stretches John a bit, staring hard to turn him on and will himself back to full hardness.

Once prepared, Punk pulls from John's body and replaced his fingers with his dick. "Oh God, Punk, yes!" John yells out, laying his forehead against the shower wall and biting his lip. Punk hits John's spot immediately. Punk grabs John's hips and jack-hammers in and out of John, slamming against John's spot each time. John screams out in pleasure, his knees buckling, barely holding him up as Punk pleasures him. "Fuck, Punk, God this feels so good!" John moans out.

"Say my name, John." Punk leans forward and whispers. "Yes, Punk, oh my God." John purrs, following Punk's command. "No, John, say _my name_." Punk says, catching John off guard. Punk _hates_ being called by his real name. "Ah, shit, Phil!" John screams out, Punk hitting his spot even harder. "That's it." Punk smiles wide, loving the way his legal name slipped off John's tongue.

Punk reaches around John and grabs John's length, stroking in time with his thrusts. "Ah, I'm gonna cum, Phil, fuck!" John announces and Punk leans forward and nods against John's back. That's just what Punk wants. "Cum for me, John." Punk whispers, squeezing his hand around John's cock.

At that, John explodes all over the shower wall, contracting his muscles against Punk's length. Punk groans out at the pleasure, his stomach tightening yet again. Wondering, but not really caring, as to how Orton lets himself go when it comes to John, Punk busts his nut deep inside John, marking his territory. Punk pulls himself from John and turns John's body around to kiss him. Punk's tongue claims John's for a moment before pulling away and looking in his eyes. He grabs a clean washcloth off the rack and hands it to John, "You might want to get ready before you miss your flight." Punk smirks, seeing that John's knees are still buckling some. "That was…" John breathes, at a loss for words. "Amazing? Duh, Cena. You're a smart guy. What'd you expect?" Punk chuckles and turns towards the showerhead to clean himself. John smiles after him for a moment before tending to his own hygiene.

* * *

**Later That Afternoon:**

"Have a safe flight home." Punk says as he stands at his tour bus's entrance with John. "Thanks." John smiles, not really sure whether he should kiss Punk or not like he wants to. "Call me when you land, okay? Wanna make sure you're okay." Punk smiles a bit, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. "I will. Thanks for caring." John chuckles. "No problem." Punk smirks then wraps a hand around the back of John's neck and pulls him into a quick kiss. "Hurry up before you miss the plane." Punk says then slaps John's ass before walking back towards the back of his bus. John just laughs and hops off the bus, ready to get back to Tampa and think about things.

Punk heads to his bedroom and lays down, laying an arm over his forehead and thinking about John Cena. John's not that bad. Spending that time last night with John, just talking and hanging out, made Punk think really hard about John. John's not that bad the least bit. Sure he can get annoying as hell, but Punk can be annoying as hell to people too. Sometimes Punk doesn't even mean to be annoying but he's annoying anyway. Sure John and Punk's personalities clash, but John can keep Punk in check. Besides, John actually makes Punk smile, and on top of that John's got a great ass. No it was never in Punk's plans to form a relationship with another man, but he can't get John off his mind. Besides, it's 2012, everyone seems to be bi-sexual these days. He can deal with being with John, he's already accepted it. Maybe not a public relationship, but he can deal with a relationship, none the less.

Punk's pulled out of thoughts when he hears his phone ringing. _Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me, my time is now!_John's special ringtone, his entrance music, plays out through Punk's phone and he quickly picks it up and answers, "Hey, whatcha need?" Punk asks. "How far away from the airport are you?" John asks, sounding in a panic.

Punk quickly gets up and starts walking towards his driver, "Not that far. Just got on the highway. What's wrong, babe?" _Babe_. Fuck. "They don't have any statement of my ticket. They're saying I never bought one even though I have proof. They don't have any flights left to Tampa for today." John explains, fear in his voice. "John, I'm on my way back. I'll pick you up, okay?" Punk says as he approaches his driver, "Hey, back to the airport. Now! Hurry!" Punk tells him and the driver quickly gets into the lane to hop off the exit to turn around.

"We're on our way back right now." Punk tells John. "You don't have to do that, Phil. I'll just stay at a hotel." _Phil_. Fuck.

Pet names are slipping out from the both of them. Yes, John considered 'Phil' a pet name.

"Shut up, John! Nobody said you have a choice! We're on the way back to get you, okay? I'll be there in a minute, come back out to the front." Punk says then hangs up the phone, not giving John the chance to argue any further.

* * *

**Back at the Airport:**

"You okay?" Punk asks as he opens the bus doors to let John on. "Yeah, I'm fine." John sighs. "You got all your bags and stuff?" Punk asks and John nods. Punk nods as well and takes a bag and leads John to the bedroom.

"Uhm…" Punk mumbles, staring at the floor, unsure of what to say.

This is the first time that John has ever seen Punk shy or timid. John smiles at the effect he's having on Punk. John sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at Punk, anxious to hear what he wants to say.

"Uh, would you like to just come back to Chicago with me and spend the week? O-Or I mean, y-you could catch a flight from there! W-Whichever…" Punk stutters, scared of John's reaction. "You'd let me stay at your place till Sunday?" John asks, honored that Punk would even consider putting up with him for that long. "Yeah, I mean. I have a really nice guest room, or you could…ya know…room with me. I can put my Sisters out." Punk says and John nods, remembering the tidbit of information about Punk's two Sister's living at his beautiful condominium. "Yeah, sure. Staying at your place sounds nice." John smiles and Punk exhales a sigh of relief. "Great." Punk smiles wide and sits down on the bed.

He rolls over to the right side of his bed and grabs the phone hanging on the wall to call his driver. "Yeah, I'm ready to get home. No stops for now." Punk says to the driver.

After placing the phone back in its cradle, Punk lays down and pulls John into his arms. "Can we talk about something?" Punk asks. "Sure." John says, laying his head against Punk's chest and looking up at him. "I like you." Punk admits and John smiles a bit, "Yeah, I've noticed you're a lot more tolerant of—" John starts but Punk shakes his head, "No, that's not what I mean. I mean I _like_ you." Punk repeats, putting emphasis on the word 'like'. "Oh," John blushes, "I like you too, Punk." John admits as well. "What are we going to do about this?" Punk asks, skipping all the mushiness that can possibly come after admitting their liking of each other. "I don't know. You're always downing me. You openly hate me. Now you suddenly like me. I don't know, Punk, you have to tell me." Punk sighs at John's words.

"Things have changed between us though. Not just because of what we did or anything, but because of the time we spent together. You're a decent guy. You're not that bad. I guess I can just tune you out once you start to piss me off. I'd like us to be something though. I might as well give into my feelings. I want us to be something, John." Punk explains, shifting his body a bit to get a better look at John's face. "And what do you mean by something?" John asks and Punk sighs, "How about we just be together? Like you and Randy, but just official." Punk explains and John hits Punk, chuckling a bit.

"You just had to bring up Randy, didn't you?" John asks and Punk smirks, "Of course. I'll never get over that one. But speaking of Randy. I don't want him touching you. You tell him or I'll tell him myself. You're mine now, okay?" Punk explains and John cheeses, dimples and all, "I'll tell him as soon as I see him again." John replies, giddy at being Punk's boyfriend now.

"Good. So, _boyfriend_, are you hungry? I didn't get breakfast because of your ass…literally." John busts out laughing at his last word. "Yeah, _boyfriend_, I'm starved." John replies. "Cool, I'll have Mark stop somewhere." Punk says then kisses John before heading to the front of the bus.

The Second City Saint dating Mr. Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect? Who would have ever thought? Not CM Punk, that's for damn sure! However, as CM Punk walks to the front of his bus preparing to schedule a food stop for him and his new found boyfriend, Punk can't help but smile at the thought. This just might be one of the best decisions Phil has ever made.

* * *

**END.**

**UPDATE: **This story was turned into a series. Please check out the third installment: Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker! And the fourth installment: Somewhere in Chicago: Good Morning Heartache.


End file.
